1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for automatically transmitting an emoticon during video communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for automatically transmitting an emoticon to a counterpart terminal using Global Positioning System (GPS) during video communication mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3rd generation International Mobile Telecommunications (IMT)-2000 system provides a worldwide wireless communication network to enable users to perform wireless communication all over the globe using a terminal. The IMT-2000 system provides not only a voice communication service but also an Internet service and a video communication service. Therefore, the IMT-2000 system has been suggested as a video communication system for performing video communication with a counterpart using a terminal with a camera function. The system includes a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) and an EVolution Data Optimized (EVDO) system.
In the video communication system, a terminal can captures a user's figure using a camera, compresses the captured image, and transfers the same to a counterpart terminal. In response, the counterpart terminal recovers the compressed image back to an original image, and displays the recovered image on a display unit. Accordingly, the users of two terminals can communicate with each other while directly viewing each other. Additionally, to enhance a visual effect, a terminal is equipped to transmit various emotions along with the image captured by a camera. To this end, a user searches for and selects an emoticon to be transmitted from a preset menu through key manipulation during video communication mode.
However, there is a drawback in inserting an emotion related icon or message for transmission as a user has an inconvenience of having to select and transmit a desired emotion through multiple key manipulation each time. In addition, the required key interaction can interfere with the video communication operation.